


Tommy is Free

by kissthesky237



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Prison Arc, Violence, basically prison stuff happens and then tommy gets to see wilbur and henry in the aferlife :), no beta we die like tommy :'(, tommy is an annoying bitch and i love him for it, up to 3/1 stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesky237/pseuds/kissthesky237
Summary: Maybe talking with Dream and proving that he had no power anymore would cement the idea that Tommy was free now. He was safe, and Dream couldn’t hurt him anymore.Tommy took a deep breath, and finally crossed the threshold into Pandora’s Vault.
Kudos: 6





	Tommy is Free

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I speedran this bitch so there's probably some errors lmao

A cold breeze blows through Tommy’s hair as he stands staring up at the enormous walls of the prison. The blackstone towers above him and he feels a shot of fear run through him at the thought of what he’s here to do.

One last time. He would see Dream, get his answers, and leave. 

And he would never come back.

Recently, he’d been doing better. He’s been able to put a lot of what happened during his exile behind him, but he never really got closure after it all. 

He still had nightmares about that open field. The tnt. A tower of dirt and cobblestone. Dream.

Sure, they put him in prison, but he hadn’t ever actually healed from the trauma.  
Maybe talking with Dream and proving that he had no power anymore would cement the idea that Tommy was free now. He was safe, and Dream couldn’t hurt him anymore.

Tommy took a deep breath, and finally crossed the threshold into Pandora’s Vault.

\---

The entryway was menacing, and Tommy still felt a tinge of nervousness just standing there.

Sam didn’t say much as he led them through the familiar safety procedures, staying professional and cold throughout. 

Tommy tried to make small talk, but it was difficult when Sam was in Warden Mode, so he gave up.

He felt his heartrate pick up as they made it to the maximum-security cell, watching the lava begin to creep down. Tommy could barely make out the beginning of Dream’s silhouette on the other side.

This would be a short visit, and then he’d never have to come back.

He could put everything Dream had done behind him. 

He could be free.

The sound of the lava popping was drowned out by his heartbeat and increasingly panicked thoughts on the bridge over.

But really, there was nothing to worry about. Sam was here, and Dream had no power over him anymore. 

When the bridge finally hit the obsidian walls of Dream’s cell, Tommy looked up, directly into Dream’s face.

He took a deep breath, and stepped off the platform.

“So, you’ve finally come to visit me.”

\---

Tommy stares into Dream’s face as he hears the explosions above them.

“What did you do? I know you have something to do with this.”

Dream just smiles and shrugs, turning back to face the ceiling.

Tommy hears Sam’s voice from across the lava,

“Sorry, Tommy. There’s been a security issue. You might be stuck in there for a while.”

Tommy’s eyes widen as he stares into the wall of lava.

No… Not again…

\---

The obsidian walls of the cell felt like they were getting smaller, glowing from the too-bright sheet of lava across the room. The sound of dripping filled the silence that stretched out between the two, and Tommy was getting restless. They’d been trapped here for days, but he couldn’t say how many. They were running low on potatoes, and the tension was rising.

Over the course of his visit, Tommy hadn’t really gotten the closure or answers he was looking for. Despite the extended stay, him and Dream hadn’t had any real or useful conversations.

At first, Dream had been ecstatic. Tommy was staying longer, and he finally had some company, but as the time wore on, he grew annoyed and tired of his new roommate.

Presently, they were in a period of silence, refusing to even look each other in the eye, but Tommy simply couldn’t take it anymore.

He stood up abruptly and began to pace the length of the cell. As he did so he hummed to himself.  
The melody bounced off the walls, creating a slight echo, and Dream looked up from his book briefly.

Tommy paused in his pacing and caught Dream’s eye.  
“What? Got a problem, bitch?”

Dream just sighed and turned back to his writing.  
Tommy scoffed, and made his way over to the sink Dream sat in.

Dream glared at him, but didn’t say anything.  
He stubbornly continued his attempts to him, turning towards the wall and back to his book.

Tommy poked him in the side.  
“What are you writing, Dream? What are you writing?”

Dream forcefully shut his book and snapped his head towards Tommy.  
“None of your business.”

Tommy scowled and pushed away from the sink. He went back to pacing the cell, now singing aloud the lyrics to Roadtrip, mangled and out of tune. 

He danced around the prison cell, yelling and rambling his way through the song. 

Dream got up from the sink and stalked over to the chest in the corner, still trying to ignore Tommy as he gently stroked the cat sitting there.

The cat was a blessing, honestly. It gave Dream the company he so desperately wanted. It was the only thing keeping him from losing it, being trapped in here with Tommy. 

He was still singing. A splash sounded in the corner of the room, and Tommy cut off his current verse.  
His head snapped to the wall of lava, and he ran towards it, stopping inches away from the edge.  
“Sam!! SAM!! Let me out! Please! I hate it in here!”

Sam’s response was muffled across the wall of lava, but Tommy could still make it out,  
“I’m sorry, but I’m still dealing with the security problems. You might be stuck in there for a while longer.”

Tommy continues yelling to Sam, pleading with him to let him out, but Sam doesn’t respond. 

He leaves them alone again with a few more potatoes and a new clock.

Tommy sinks to the ground and tries to hold back his tears. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand being in here. 

He looks behind him to find Dream sitting on the floor next to the chest, petting the cat and whispering softly to it.  
Tommy can hear its purr from across the room. 

He goes and stands over Dream, just watching the two for a bit.  
“You really love that cat, don’t you, Dream?”

Dream looks up, but doesn’t stop petting it.  
“Of course I do. This cat is the best thing that’s ever happened to us!”

Tommy rolls his eyes and pokes it.  
“You do know wat I named it, yeah? Pussboy. Come with me Pussboy.”

Tommy stands up and calls for the cat to follow him, but it doesn’t move.

Tommy pokes it, and pushes it off the chest, causing Dream to glare at him. Tommy guides the cat to the lava on the other side of the cell and turns back to face Dream.  
“You like the cat?”

Dream nods and takes a hesitant step towards them.

“Yes, I do. He keeps me company. What are you doing?”

Tommy shoves the cat towards the lava, but it scurries away.  
“Tommy! Stop!” Dream rushes to the cat in an attempt to protect it.

Tommy persists, this time taking the cat from Dream’s arms and holding it up to the lava.  
“Let me show you the light, Pussboy.”

He tosses the cat into the lava, and Dream yells out from behind him.  
“That’s what happens when you love something, bitch.”

Dream stares blankly at where the cat had disappeared into the wall of lava while Tommy smirks down at him.  
“Yeah, now when I leave, you’ll have nothing!”

Dream stands up and makes his way over to where Tommy is standing.  
“No. No, you know what, Tommy? I’m going to get out of here. I’m getting out. You’ve motivated me. That cat was hope, ok? I thought that maybe we could have a nice life here, that things wouldn’t be so bad, but now you’ve gone and killed it! It’s dead!”

Tommy scowls, and turns to face Dream fully as he continues.  
“I have a plan. Sam thinks this prison is inescapable, impenetrable, but I have a plan, ok? There’s a certain someone who owes me a favor, which might be part of it, but I do have a plan.”

Tommy just stares at him incredulously as he keeps going on. Dream is slipping, and Tommy can see it in how he’s moving. How he’s talking.

“I’ve been in here for a hundred times longer than you, Tommy! You sit here and tell me that its so horrible and, and so bad! And yeah, it was! But guess what? We have each other to talk to, and we had a cat until you fucking killed it!”

Dream is up close to Tommy’s face now. He can smell his breath and see the desperation in his eyes. But Tommy will not allow himself to be intimidated and controlled by him again. He’s stronger here. Dream has no power over him.  
“No. You know what, Dream? You’re gonna listen to me. And you better listen close, engrave this onto your fucking arms, Dream: You don’t have me. You’ll never have me. We don’t have each other, alright? You are fucking loser who manipulates people, lying to get what he wants. And when I leave here, you’re not, ok? You’re not! You might have a favor, but Technoblade’s not gonna be able to get you out! You’re delusional and I fucking hate you!”

Tommy shoves Dream back away from his face, staring directly into his eyes as he does so.  
“Ok, well I have something Techno would want. I have knowledge, alright?”

Tommy rolls his eyes again and begins to pace the length of the room once more.  
“I think you’re lying. You don’t actually have a book that tells you how to revive people.”

Dream follows Tommy’s pacing closely, crowding him as he gets louder  
“I’m not lying! Schlatt gave me a revive book before he died because--“

Tommy shoves him again, cutting him off,  
“You’re a liar! You’re a liar and you know what I see when I look at you? I see a sad little man, insecure about the fact that everyone has moved past him, that we don’t need him. He’s lost every bit of power he ever had in this world. So, fuck off. I’m not letting you control me again.”

Dream shoves him back, and Tommy hits the floor. He stares up at Dream, his figure backlit by the glow of the lava, and he has a wild look in his eyes. This man has nothing left to lose.

“Your life is literally in my hands, Tommy! Does that piss you off? Does it make you mad? So mad that you could kill me? Well, you can’t kill me! I might as well be a god because you can’t kill me! But I can kill you.”

Dream has his foot pressed against Tommy’s chest, they can both feel the heavy rise and fall as Dream shouts down at him, getting more deranged. The light is reflecting on his eyes. They bore into Tommy’s skull, and he can feel himself shaking.

“No, Dream. I could kill you. If I wanted to.”  
Tommy keeps his gaze steady, but they both hear the slight tremor in his voice. He’s used to Dream manipulating him and overpowering him, but this is new. He’s never seen Dream this mad before. He’s horrifying, and reckless, and Tommy is terrified.

Suddenly, he’s back on that lonely plain. Dream is telling him to put his things in the hole. He’s alone. Nobody is coming for him. 

He has nobody. They don’t care.

He is smacked back into the present when Dream’s fist collides with his face and he hears Dream shouting again.

“I could kill you! I could kill you right now if I wanted to!”

Even though he’s shaking, Tommy still has fight left in him and he refuses to lose. Dream can’t win. He won’t. He wouldn’t actually kill Tommy. 

He said so himself.

Tommy throws gasoline in the fire, a last-ditch effort to win their shouting match.

“I don’t think it’s real. The revive book. You were lying about it to save your own skin because Schlatt? Schlatt’s fucking dead! I’ve seen his grave! His corpse is there—”

“Why don’t you go see him, then?”  
With that, Dream punched Tommy in the face again.

And again.

And again.

His knee was pressing down on Tommy’s chest now, and he heard a loud cracking sound. He’s not sure if it was his face or his ribs.

Tears are streaming down Tommy’s face as he desperately tries to stop him, clawing at Dream with the little strength he has left.  
His head is knocked from side to side as he screams.

“Stop it! Stop it, stop—”

With one last crunch, everything stops.

The air is thick, and Dream’s breaths are heavy. He can’t stop staring at the battered body below him. Wild eyes staring into quickly fading gray.  
He steps off and stands up.

Tommy doesn’t move. 

The silence is louder than their shouting that had permeated the cell minutes before. 

Now, Dream was left with nothing but the occasional popping of the lava and the sudden realization of what he’d just done.

\---

Tommy’s eyes shoot open as his scream is abruptly cut off.

The sky is too bright, and everything is quiet. 

He groans and gingerly sits up, looking around. 

He’s not in the prison anymore.

He’s in a train station. Everything seems muted and fuzzy.

There’s a light mist obscuring anything more than a couple meters away, and there is a distinct lack of people.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Wilbur walking towards him.

“Oh, Tommy…”

Wilbur rushes to his side and hugs him. Tommy wraps his arms around his brother tightly and sobs into his shoulder.

“Tommy, what happened? Why are you here?”

He buries his face deeper into his shoulder and croaks out,  
“Dream got me. He got me Wilbur. I--”

The words caught in his throat, and he held on tighter.

“Your face looks pretty bad, what did he do to you?”

Tommy reaches up and gently presses a hand to his forehead, wincing as he feels the sting of new bruises and still-wet blood.

“He beat me to death. I made him mad and he just started punching me.”

Wilbur grimaced, softly brushing back Tommy’s hair to get a better look.

“Wow, so he finally got fed up with you?”  
He smiles gently, and Tommy chuckles.

“Yeah, guess so. Now you’re gonna be the one stuck with me forever.”

They both laugh, and Wilbur stands up.

“Come on, I’m sure there’s someone here you’d like to see.”

He holds out his hand for Tommy to take, and they walk into the mist.

Everything is blurry and white for a while, until they emerge into a grassy field. 

“Is that--? No…”

Wilbur just watches as Tommy runs over to the cow in the middle of the field.

He throws his arms around it and starts to cry again.

“Oh, Henry! I’ve missed you so much! More than Wilbur, more than anything!”

Wilbur laughs as he watches them, but inside, he’s fuming. 

How dare Dream kill Tommy?

It wasn’t Tommy’s time to die yet. He’s only 16. 

He didn’t deserve to die so young.

He deserved…

Better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment I will love you forever <3


End file.
